1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a camera having a switchable film masking mechanism. The mechanism herein disclosed allows a camera to change the picture frame size when a picture is taken. Specifically, the present invention discloses a mechanism which changes the picture frame size from a full or normal size to a panoramic size. By providing such a mechanism, cameras may be produced with the capability of taking both a normal picture and a panoramic picture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cameras having autofocus capabilities and variable focus lenses are in widespread use. Such cameras can change the focal length for telephotography and wide angle photography without changing the taking lens. In compact cameras and the like, 35 mm roll film is generally used with the picture frame size set at full size (24 mm.times.35 mm) or half size (24 mm.times.17.5 mm) for taking these specialized picture sizes.
Some camera designs have utilized a permanent panoramic picture size created by masking upper and lower horizontal portions of a full size frame. Other camera designs have used an insert to change them from taking full size pictures to panoramic pictures. However, the insert could only be inserted or removed at the end of a film roll and could not switched in the middle of a film roll. Recent camera designs have employed a complex interrelation of elements for switching a camera picture size between a full picture and a panoramic picture. Such designs have been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,311. These complex designs employ two separate spring actuated levers for cutting off the upper and lower horizontal portions of a picture using a scissor-like action. These designs often break down or become locked in one position and have therefore met with only varying degrees of success.
There is therefore a great need in the art for a simple, reliable design which can be employed in a camera for switching a picture size between normal full size and panoramic size and which is also compact and economical to manufacture and sell.